Real-world Timeline Events
The following is a timeline of events in the real world. For the timeline of game-world events, see Game-world timeline of events. ---- *'07Oct01' - Other - Slusho first appears in an episode of Alias. *'01Feb07' - cloverfieldmovie.com - Site created. *'30Mar07' - 1-18-08.com - Site created. *'26Jun07' - slusho.jp - Site created. *'03Jul07' - Trailers - Teaser trailer released. *'03Jul07' - 1-18-08.com - Site discovered with first picture. *'06Jul07' - 1-18-08.com - Second picture uploaded. *'09Jul07' - Trailers - Teaser trailer released in HD. *'10Jul07' - Slusho.jp - Site discovered. *'12Jul07' - 1-18-08.com - Third picture uploaded. *'20Jul07' - 1-18-08.com - Fourth picture uploaded. *'25Jul07' - tagruato.jp - Site created. *'26Jul07' - Other - J. J. Abrams' speech at Comic-Con 2007 *'27Jul07' - 1-18-08.com - Fifth picture uploaded. *'27Jul07' - Myspace - Myspace pages found. *'28Jul07' - slusho.jp - Store, Happy Talk and Flavors pages added. *'09Aug07' - Other - First Slusho orders received, contained Japanese newspapers. *'21Aug07' - slusho.jp - Happy Talk updated. *'24Aug07' - 1-18-08.com - Roar added after 6 minutes. *'27Aug07' - jamieandteddy.com - Site created. *'31Aug07' - Myspace - Jamie first mentions Teddy Hanssen on MySpace. *'12Sep07' - jamieandteddy.com - Site discovered with first video. *'17Sep07' - Official updates on third party sites - Vernon MacDooble writes the Rounded Corner Bistro and Brodullo's restaurant reviews. *'24Sep07' - Official updates on third party sites - Vernon MacDooble writes the Garbanzos restaurant review. *'26Sep07' - Myspace - Hud writes new blog re: starting story from the comic book characters submitted by MySpace friends. *'28Sep07' - 1-18-08.com - Sixth picture uploaded. *'29Sep07' - tagruato.jp - Site discovered. *'02Oct07' - Myspace - Rob and Beth leave comments on each other's MySpace pages and make plans to meet for lunch. *'04Oct07' - jamieandteddy.com - Second video uploaded. *'05Oct07' - slusho.jp - Happy Talk updated. *'13Oct07' - slusho.jp - Distribution Opportunities and link to Contest section added. *'15Oct07' - Other - Slusho first responds to distribution emails. *'18Oct07' - jamieandteddy.com - Third video uploaded. *'29Oct07' - Press & Interviews - T.J. Miller interviewed by starpulse.com. *'12Nov07' - jamieandteddy.com - Fourth video uploaded. *'13Nov07' - tidowave.com - Site created. *'15Nov07' - Press & Interviews - Lizzy Caplan interviewed by blackbookmag.com. *'16Nov07' - Trailers - Theatrical trailer released. *'16Nov07' - Posters - Slightly new poster released. *'19Nov07' - Trailers - Theatrical trailer released in HD. *'21Nov07' - tagruato.jp - New investor headline, denouncing an article by Dr. Abe (see below). *'21Nov07' - Official updates on third party sites - A post is made on a science forum asking about the veracity of a report by the Ravaille Research Centre (with one page attached). *'23Nov07' - tagruato.jp - Hacked by unknown person(s) (suspected to be someone from Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre). *'26Nov07' - tagruato.jp - Site restored. *'27Nov07' - tagruato.jp - New headline, two new investor headlines. *'28Nov07' - tagruato.jp - Hacked again. *'28Nov07' - tagruato.jp - Site restored. *'29Nov07' - cloverfieldmovie.com - Synopsis added. *'29Nov07' - slusho.jp - Hoodie added to store page. *'29Nov07' - The Whistle Blower - First message received. *'01Dec07' - tidowave.com - Site discovered. *'05Dec07' - slusho.jp - Contest up. *'10Dec07' - jamieandteddy.com - Fifth video uploaded. *'10Dec07' - tidowave.com - Three new blog posts. *'11Dec07' - cloverfieldmovie.com - Film rating and credits released. *'14Dec07' - Press & Interviews - Matt Reeves interviewed by shocktillyoudrop.com, iesb.net, ign.com, mtv.com and slashfilm.com. *'14Dec07' - Other - Widget contest and exclusive clip up. *'17Dec07' - Press & Interviews - Matt Reeves interviewed by aintitcool.com. *'17Dec07' - Press & Interviews - Michael Stahl-David interviewed by mtv.com and iesb.net. *'17Dec07' - Press & Interviews - Bryan Burk interviewed by scifi.com. *'17Dec07' - Trailers - TV commercial #1 released. *'18Dec07' - The Whistle Blower - Second message received. *'18Dec07' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'19Dec07' - Trailers - TV commercial #2 released. *20Dec07 - Trailers - TV commercial #3 released. *'22Dec07' - Trailers - Radio ad released. *'26Dec07' - jamieandteddy.com - Sixth video uploaded. *'28Dec07' - Trailers - TV commercials #4 and #5 are released. *'29Dec07' - Trailers - TV commercial #6 released. *'29Dec07' - The Whistle Blower - Third message received. *'30Dec07' - Trailers - TV commercial #7 released. *'01Jan08' - Trailers - New Year's Eve Special released. *'01Jan08' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'02Jan08' - jamieandteddy.com - Seventh video uploaded. *'03Jan08' - tagruato.jp - Two new headlines. *'04Jan08' - Press & Interviews - Michael Stahl-David interviewed by ign.com. *'04Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercial #8 is released. *'04Jan08' - Other - "Slusho! Happy Commercial Contest of Joy" ends. *'05Jan08' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'05Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercial #9 is released. *'06Jan08' - Official updates on third party sites - The Chuai Station news reports are released. *'07Jan08' - 1-18-08.com - Seventh picture uploaded. *'07Jan08' - jamieandteddy.com - Eighth video uploaded. *'08Jan08' - slusho.jp - Happy Talk updated. *'09Jan08' - Press & Interviews - Matt Reeves interviewed by NY Daily News and hollywoodreporter.com. *'09Jan08' - Press & Interviews - Odette Yustman interviewed by NY Daily News and NY Post. *'09Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercials #10, #11, #12 and #13 released. *'09Jan08' - jamieandteddy.com - Ninth video uploaded. *'09Jan08' - tagruato.jp - Two new headlines. *'09Jan08' - Other - Production Notes released. *'10Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercial #14 released. *'11Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercials #15, #16, #17 and #18 released. *'11Jan08' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'13Jan08' - jamieandteddy.com - Tenth video uploaded. *'14Jan08' - 1-18-08.com - Eighth picture uploaded. *'15Jan08' - 1-18-08.com - Ninth picture uploaded. *'15Jan08' - tagruato.jp - New headline. *'16Jan08' - 1-18-08.com - Tenth picture uploaded. *'16Jan08' - Cloverfield/Kishin - Episode 1 released. *'17Jan08' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'18Jan08' - Other - Movie officially released in the United States. For more release dates, see release dates. *'18Jan08' - 1-18-08.com - Eleventh picture uploaded. *'18Jan08' - tagruato.jp - New headline. *'18Jan08' - tidowave.com - Site locked by the External Affairs Department under 18USCEC § 2332b. *'18Jan08' - tagruato.jp - Site replaced by Japanese message on splash page. *'21Jan08' - Other - Hasbro announces its Cloverfield monster toy. *'22Jan08' - tidowave.com - Site restored. *'22Jan08' - tagruato.jp - Site restored. *'31Jan08' - Trailers - TV commercial #19 released. *'15Feb08' - Other - Hasbro releases images of its Cloverfield monster toy. *'29Feb08' - usgx8810b467233px.com - Site created. *'16Mar08' - Cloverfield/Kishin - Episode 2 released. *'20Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - First and second blog posts. *'22Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Third blog post. *'24Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Fourth blog post. *'25Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Fifth and sixth blog post. *'28Mar08' - slusho.jp - The sword logo is added. *'29Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Seventh blog post. *'31Mar08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Eighth blog post. *'01Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Ninth blog post. *'02Apr08' - 1-18-08.com - Twelfth picture uploaded, the sword logo is added. *'02Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Message from "MissingTeddyHanssen" appears on Tidowave.com. *'02Apr08' - tagruato.jp - The sword logo is added. *'03Apr08' - jamieandteddy.com - the sword logo is added. *'04Apr08' - Cloverfield/Kishin - Episode 3 released. *'05Apr08' - tidowave.com - the sword logo is added. *'11Apr08' - tidowave.com - New blog post. *'11Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Ominous blog posted, as a response to "MissingTeddyHanssen" is posted on tidowave.com. *'15Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Site discovered. *'15Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - "MissingTeddyHanssen" posts a heated response. *'17Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Tenth blog post. *'18Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Eleventh blog post. *'21Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Twelfth blog post. *'22Apr08' - Other - Cloverfield Region 1 DVD released. *'22Apr08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Thirteenth blog post. *'01May08' - usgx8810b467233px.com - Site discovered. *'01May08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Fourteenth blog post. *'02May08' - usgx8810b467233px.com - Site contents discovered. *'04May08' - usgx8810b467233px.com - Username and password discovered. *'05May08' - missingteddyhanssen.blogspot.com - Fifteenth blog post. *'16May08' - Cloverfield/Kishin - Episode 4 released. *'03Jun08' - Other - Cloverfield Region A Blu-Ray Disc released. *'30Sep08' - Other - Hasbro plans to start shipping the Cloverfield monster toy. Extenral Links *Real-world timeline of events - Cloverfield Despoiler